1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pet food feeder, more particularly to a pet food feeder comprising a connecting member coupled to a support rod, a first connecting surface vertically disposed on the connecting member, a second connecting surface vertically disposed on a containing member of a food bin, a pivotal axis and an axial hole respectively disposed on the first and second connecting surfaces respectively, such that the entire pet food feeder passing through the pivotal axis and the axial hole to combine the containing member and the support rod, and a positioning latch on the second connecting surface being extended into a fixing hole on the first connecting surface to fix an angle of elevation for the opening of the food bin. The positioning latch can be extended into other fixing hole to adjust the angle of elevation of the opening of the food bin to collect the food towards the utmost bottom of the food bin and facilitate the feeding of pets.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, most people having pets before can have lots of fun to their life brought by the companionship of the pets, and even can establish a friendship between the pet owner and the pet, and the loyalty given by the pet. Thus, pet owners treat their pets as family members, and take very good care of them.
Since a pet owner usually provides a place for the pet to live and also needs to pay attention to the pet food and avoid abnormal feeding habit that may affect the growth of the pets or even jeopardize the health and cause death to the pet. Therefore, many pet owners will control the number, schedule, and quantity of supplying pet food according to the size of the pet. More particularly, the pet food is contained in a fixed pet food feeder to assure the sanitation of the food, and maintain a fixed location for feeding the pet and train the pet with the feeding habit.
The common pet food feeders sold in the market generally base on the volume of the container for the design, and the container is usually a bin placed on the ground, and the bottom of the bin is parallel to the floor. Therefore, the pet can only use its mouth or noise to push food to the edge of the bin to centralize the food before eating. Such arrangement not only affects the normal feeding of the pet, but the food in the bin may be spread all over the place that makes the environment dirty.